


Iron and Lead by Megan [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Iron and Lead by Megan read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: A look at the end of the Phantom Thief arc from a slightly different point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron and Lead by Megan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iron and Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62847) by [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/pseuds/Megan). 



**Title** : Iron and Lead  
 **Author** : Megan  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : D.Gray-man  
 **Character** : Fourteenth Noah/Kanda Yuu  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : graphic depictions of violence  
 **Summary** : A look at the end of the Phantom Thief arc from a slightly different point of view.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/62847)  
**Length** 0:06:51  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Iron%20and%20Lead%20by%20Megan.mp3.zip)


End file.
